


“I love you, ain’t that the worst thing you’ve ever heard?”

by Jenna_Nicole



Series: Killervibe One-Shots 2020 [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, KillerVibe - Freeform, Song: Cruel Summer (Taylor Swift), merged Caitlin and Frost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenna_Nicole/pseuds/Jenna_Nicole
Summary: Cisco nearly lost his footing, almost so distracted by Caitlin saying “ain’t” that he didn’t even hear her say “I love you.”
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Series: Killervibe One-Shots 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696453
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	“I love you, ain’t that the worst thing you’ve ever heard?”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mosylu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/gifts).



"Is something wrong?"

Caitlin paced through the cortex, diverting her eyes away from him. They were fixed on everything- the tile floor, the swirling ceiling fan, their chatting friends gathered behind a computer screen- anything but him. Anything but Cisco. It was as if the sight of him would make her crumble. 

Of course, Cisco was no stranger to this side of Caitlin. It was natural when she was upset, to close up and divert her attention elsewhere. She was the kind of person who needed to sort a situation out in her own head first before she could talk about it. But it was also a defense mechanism, Cisco realized. She would attempt to work it out and see if it could be resolved without discussion, and if it could, she would try to forget about it. Her feelings were there until she gave herself the capacity to let them loose.

Cisco had always been the opposite. Try as he might, he just could not keep his feelings at bay. Perhaps for a little while, he could hide beneath a series of bubbly jokes or insults, and if he was lucky, he might be able to drown it in a new, stronger emotion. Sometimes that meant staring at the bottom of an empty bottle but usually that meant pouring his entire heart and soul into someone else with no regard for himself. But no matter what he tried, no matter how hard he tried it, he would find himself back where he started, with his emotions just as brilliant. It would usually result in an outburst of passion that he could no longer keep to himself. 

Sometimes he wished Caitlin would be similarly forthcoming, so that he wouldn't have to wonder what was bothering her. Fortunately he had the benefit of knowing her better than anyone. He had become a master at breaking down her stone cold walls and shining light on her true feelings. But yet, he also knew how important it was for her to think it through, so he would wait.

Today was different though. Despite avoiding his eyes, she was not hiding how she felt. With her smooth trek across the room, and her folded arms, and then way she pursed her lips, it was clear. She was angry and she wasn't trying to hide that from him.

Honestly, the rage was new. Caitlin had never been one for rage as much as Frost, so it was just one of the many things he would have to adapt to since Frost and Caitlin were one now.

It was good, truly, for everyone. Frost was still 100% alive and so was Caitlin. But now they were one of the same. One, with Caitlin's gentleness and Frost's violence. One, with Caitlin's healing nature and Frost's love for destruction. Caitlin's intellectual intelligence and Frost's creative intelligence. It was great. It just gave Cisco a chance to fall in love with both sides all over again. 

However, just because he loved both sides, didn't mean he wouldn't sometimes get startled by an incredibly Frost-like reaction emerging through Caitlin's face.

Today was an example of that.

“Hey, thanks for the save,” he said finally when her eyes almost passed his face. “But I had it under control.” 

Her eyes lit like fireworks. “Under control?” she asked, looking stunned. "You call that under control?”

"Yes," he offered.

“It makes me wonder what you think out of control looks like.” 

He appreciated her concern for his safety. Of course he did. But he knew just as she must have also that they had never been so close to taking this new meta down and surely not as close to finding out his identity. It felt as if all of his hard work had been for nothing, falling from his grasp the moment Caitlin intervened. And even worse, he knew this man had it out for his girlfriend and he wanted to take him down before he lost his collective sanity. He couldn't go another day wondering if he may finally catch up with her.

“I was close to getting him," he said simply, despite his frustrations.

“No, you weren’t, Cisco," she said, voice harsh. "He was close to killing you.” 

It was strange. The words and the emotions were Caitlin's. But the tone and body language was clearly Frost.

“But he didn’t.”

She produced some sort of angry laugh. “Because _I_ saved you.” 

She was standing at the door with her arms crossed, refusing to look at him.

“Caitlin, I’m okay.” 

“I know,” she said, and her furious voice faded to something softer. He could hear her voice crack. “I know you are.” 

Any frustrations he had faded quickly, and it was weakness, he knew. _She_ was his weakness every damn time.

She was just too easy to forgive.

“Hey,” he whispered, turning around the corner and reaching to trace the side of her cheek. He forgot sometimes, that she cared for him as deeply as he cared for her. He forgot that a life without Cisco was just as daunting as a life without Caitlin. Sometimes it didn't add up in his brain, so Caitlin's watery eyes left him startled. “Hey, don’t cry. I’m okay, see,” he said, taking her hand and squeezing it. “I’m alive. I’m alive because you got me.” 

Her eyes that should have softened became like steel. “You are so frustrating.” 

Cisco pulled back slightly, perplexed by the protectiveness in her eyes, for herself. For Caity, as Frost filled her veins.

"It's just that I want to be mad at you, okay?" Frost came pouring out like an avalanche. "For being an idiot out there. For putting yourself at risk. For not considering that Cait-I don't want you to die, that you actually matter, jerk."

He couldn't help but feel touched by the statement, filling him with warm light. "But I'm your idiot." 

"Well for fucks sake," she said under her breath. "I hate it. I hate how you try to make it right by being kind and frustratingly handsome and giving me all those sweet little promises I know you won't keep and I just wish I could hate you. I wish I could hate you for one moment before I give into your mushy puppy dog eyes." 

A part of him thought to tease her back, peering up at her with the biggest, most adorable eyes he could muster, but he took another step back, nodding. "I get it."

The Frost part of Caitlin glimmered, and the Caitlin part of Frost whimpered her lip. She was such an enigma of a person to process, but Cisco found himself as he often did, more than knee deep in his curiosity. Not wanting to leave a stone uncovered. Not wanting to stop finding out more and more about the woman with the golden heart and the frozen soul.

He couldn't help but gaze at her brilliantly, seeking out the warm eyes of Caitlin and the friendly smirk of Frost.

"I really want to be mad at you," came a frail little part of her, melting into a puddle on the floor.

He smirked. "I'm sorry that I make it so difficult for you."

She turned her back to him, crossing her arms again like an angry toddler. "Jerk."

He could see the streak of white in her hair that glittered permanently in a sea of honey brown. He could feel the frustration of her posture morphing the atmosphere into a semi-hostile environment. He could even feel the icy breeze of her breath huffing out a sigh of indignation. But despite that, with the coldest parts of two living souls combined, her knew just as well as both Caitlin and Frost, that they both easily melted under his touch like a Hershey's Kiss in a searing black car.

Her defeated expression brought air to his confidence, leaving him smiling at her pouting lip.

Her voice was as lifeless as the walls around them. “I love you, ain’t that the worst thing you’ve ever heard?” 

Cisco nearly lost his footing, almost so distracted by Caitlin saying “ain’t” that he didn’t even hear her say “I love you.” 

He turned to face her, seeing that shocked stare in her eyes, at the realization of what had just slipped from her mouth. She hadn't said that before.

Any of Frost’s personality had faded and it was just Caitlin staring back at him, looking stunned. 

“Please, say it again.” 

And she did. Three times.

All after Cisco promised three times that he would be more careful out in the field.

It was a bargain, he had to admit.


End file.
